What integer is closest to the value of $\sqrt[3]{6^3+8^3}$?
Answer: We have $\sqrt[3]{6^3 + 8^3} = \sqrt[3]{216 + 512} = \sqrt[3]{728}$. To find the integer closest to this, we note that $8^3 = 512$, $9^3= 729$, and $10^3 =1000$, so $\sqrt[3]{728}$ is very close to $\boxed{9}$.